Querido Santa
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Un deseo navideño y la peculiar forma de expresarlo de cierto niño a quien al parecer no le hace falta nada. No poseo nada más que la trama de esta historia.


**En honor a una persona muy especial, que espero me perdone algún día. **

**Muchas gracias por leer :D ojalá les guste y por favor díganme qué opinan, ya sea por Review o PM ;) **

Querido Santa:

Querido santa, quiero comenzar dejándote bastante claro que no estoy escribiéndote por voluntad propia para empezar, ¡no me creo ni una mierda acerca de tu bendita existencia!

Sin embargo, mi pap... digo, Bruce no para de insistir en que eres real y en que debería escribirte a ver si me dejas una sorpresa para navidad. Creo que jamás escuchó la parte de la historia donde sólo le dabas regalos a los niños buenos, ¿eh?. Todo mundo sabe que los niños como yo terminamos con un trozo de carbón esperándonos en nuestras medias navideñas o en cajas envueltas como regalos bajo el pino.

En fin, decidí que hacer la dichosa carta era mucho más sencillo que estar aguantando su eterno empeño en "darme una infancia feliz". De todos modos, si existes, bien; si no, lo más probable es que sea Alfred quien esté leyendo esto (¡Hola, Alfred!) para después decirle a Bruce qué es lo que quiero y así él pueda ir a comprarlo. Bruce me ha tratado muy bien y todo, pero sé que no querrá perder su tiempo leyendo las tonterías que escribe un niño de ocho años.

Como sea, no sé ni siquiera qué pedir. No es como que necesite algo, en realidad. Si pido un videojuego o algo así no tendría sentido, aún hay muchos sin abrir en mi habitación e igualmente lo olvidaría cuando el siguiente saliera a la venta. La verdad es que estoy bien; tengo una nueva familia a la que sí le importo, un hogar, comida, agua….

Bien, lo he pensado un poco… En el remoto caso de que seas real, se supone que eres un ser mágico y esas cosas, ¿no? Concedes deseos y estupideces por el estilo… claro, excepto sí eres Alfred, en ese caso por favor ignora las tonterías que se le ocurrieron a este mocoso idiota y pasa un bonito día. Por otro lado, si eres Santa Claus, hay algo que quisiera pedirte, y mira que no me resulta nada fácil, ya que siempre he preferido resolver mis problemas yo sólo… La cosa es que esto no depende de mí…..

Iré directo al punto: Quisiera que Dick y Bruce dejasen de pelear.

Sí, lo dije. No me gusta cuando pelean, lo odio, me jode el día.

Amo a mi familia, pero no es como que siempre podamos estar todos juntos, así que me parece muy muy muy estúpido cuando estamos reunidos y Bruce y Dick comienzan a discutir por cualquier cosa, pues ya sé que nunca se queda en una simple discusión. A ninguno le gusta ceder, por lo que las discusiones se convierten en peleas y eso resulta en que uno se va y el otro se queda de muy mal humor durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. ¡¿Qué no tienen idea de lo incómodo que es para Alfred y para mí?!

No tengo ni idea de qué habrá sucedido entre ellos en el pasado, pero a veces actúan como si sintieran un gran rencor… casi como si se odiaran.

¿Cómo te explico? Los dos son divertidos. Me gusta pasar tiempo con Bruce, jugar baloncesto con él, ir al parque con él, ir al zoológico juntos, ir por helado, entre muchas otras cosas. También me gusta estar con mi hermano mayor Dick, ir con él al cine y ver películas violentas a las que Bruce nunca me dejaría siquiera entrar, acompañarlo con sus amigos (aunque me presente como su "pequeño hermanito menor" y todos pongan esa cara cómo si se encontrasen viendo algo adorable, ¡no lo soy!), jugar videojuegos con él, cuando pasa por mí a la salida de la escuela… Aun así, a veces desearía poder estar con los dos sin tener que guardar silencio en caso de que comiencen a discutir o a desesperarse el uno con el otro.

La otra noche, Alfred estaba de visita en Inglaterra, por lo que sólo nos encontrábamos Bruce, Dick y yo. Todo iba muy bien; cenamos pizza y como el repartidor se tardó, cuando llegó ya teníamos mucha hambre, así que comimos casi en silencio. Después Dick propuso que viésemos una película que estaban pasando en la televisión (ya ni recuerdo cual era, a veces las películas de Dick son taaaaaaaan aburridas), por lo que nos fuimos a la sala de estar. Bruce se sentó en el lado derecho del sofá y Dick se echó en el izquierdo. Cuando yo me iba a sentar en el suelo, Bruce me cargó y me sentó en su regazo, haciéndome cosquillas (lo cual fue trampa, ¡ni siquiera estaba listo!). Una vez que se detuvo, recargué mi cabeza en el hombro derecho de Bruce y él me rodeo con su brazo, sonriendo.

Vimos casi toda la película tranquilamente… hasta que ellos dos comenzaron a hablar, después a discutir, después Dick insultó a Bruce, lo mandó a un lugar del cual yo ni sabía, le dijo que se metiera un Batarang a un lugar no muy agradable, se fue a su cuarto y cerró azotando la puerta. Para esos momentos ya sé que lo mejor es no hablar y pretender que nada está sucediendo.

Bruce se levantó aun cargándome, me llevó hasta mi cuarto, donde destendió la cama, me recostó y me cubrió con las cobijas. Por su actitud podía notar que no estaba nada contento con Dick, como si estuviera conteniéndose.

Mi papá (sí, de acuerdo, le dije papá a Bruce, ¿Algún problema con eso?) me dio un beso en la frente, me deseo buenas noches y dijo "Te quiero, Jason", aunque después salió con tanta prisa apagando las luces tras él que ni siquiera sé si alcanzó a escuchar cuando le dije que yo también lo quería.

Como esperaba, fue a la habitación de Dick a seguir discutiendo. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Fácil; los gritos se escuchaban hasta mi recámara.

No me hubiera molestado terminar de ver esa aburrida película si de ese modo lográbamos estar los tres juntos sin peleas ni discusiones aunque fuese una sola vez.

Ese es mi deseo de navidad. Si eres real, sólo eso te pido y hasta prometo ser bueno el año que viene; si no eres real, gracias por leer, Alfred. Gracias por preocuparte. Te quiere tu nieto, Jason Peter Todd Wayne.

.

.

.

El joven Richard Grayson, de 19 años de edad no podía contener las lágrimas, escapando de sus ojos como si el mundo fuese a terminar, mientras leía y releía ese pedazo de papel doblado y viejo.

Hace un año de aquél horrible día para los miembros de la familia Wayne. Esa mañana Alfred les había entregado a él y a su padre un sobre abierto con fecha de hace ocho años, antes de salir rumbo al cementerio sin dirigirles ni una palabra.

Ahora ambos lloraban juntos, derramando dolorosas lágrimas por un deseo que jamás fue cumplido, por lo único que cierto niño quería para navidad y que jamás recibió, por el hermanito e hijo que para entonces tendría ya 16 años y al cual nunca podrían pedirle perdón.


End file.
